1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a video adjusting apparatus. More specifically, this invention is relative to an adjusting apparatus for adjusting the angle of an image.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, electronic technologies progress with each passing day, so the performance of computers and peripherals improves rapidly. Variety of software advances constantly and becomes cheaper as well. For the above reasons, electronic products are more and more popularized in our daily lives. Many manufacturers of video products are developing new products. To attract more consumers, lots of manufacturers provide relative software when selling digital cameras. With the software, users can watch and edit digital images on computers after taking photos.
Please refer to FIG. 1, which illustrates a scene and two images relative to the scene. The two images are taken by a digital camera disposed with different angles. In prior arts, the direction, in which a digital image is stored, is relative to the angle of disposing the digital camera when the image was taken. If a user holds the camera horizontally when taking the scene 10, the taken image is stored in the camera as the image 12. If the camera is held vertically, the taken image is stored in the camera as the image 14. When the images are transferred to and watched on a computer/TV, the angle of an image may be the same as the image 12 or 14. The inconsistent angles of images often bother many users. Editing images with different angles is inconvenient and inefficient.
As mentioned in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,148,149, a method for rotating digital images in digital cameras is detecting the angle of a scene by a detector before photos are taken. The detected angle is used for adjusting the taken images. The adjusted images are then stored in a memory. The U.S. Pat. No. 6,222,584 also provides a method for adjusting the angle of an image when photos are taken. This method detects the angle of the digital camera by a detector when photos are taken. The detected angle is also used for adjusting the taken images.
The two prior arts above both rotate the taken images just after the images are taken by digital cameras instead of rotating the taken images when the images are encoded later. Because the prior arts need angle detectors, the cost is higher. Besides, the process of detecting angles not only is complicated but also takes much time.
To overcome the aforementioned problems, the main purpose of this invention is to provide an image adjusting apparatus that can adjust the angle of a sensed image based on different accessing sequences.